Ifaria
History of Ifaria ﻿Early Life Ifaria was born in 867 as the daughter of King Ifar II, Ifar of Anglaria and Orgada, grand-daughter of Orgnoz. She was born in the palace in Irgalon. The first years of her life she lived under the care of her mother until the year 872, the year Néran came to Anglaria, when Ifar II started to distrust her. From that year on when she was only 5 she was forbidden to see her mother, who was also send away from the palace to live in a small villa near Afir. There Ifar II still occaisionately visited her and in the year 874 she gave birth to Ifar III. The next year Orgada was executed and the small Ifar III was send to the care of the 7-year old Ifaria. She had from then on always been extremely protective about her little brother. In 877 Ifaria's father remarried the Anglarian noblewoman Alha, daughter of Alhod from the House of Aldan. She gave birth to a son named Igor the next year. In the year 881 Ifaria, when she was only 15, was forced to marry an Anglarian nobleman named Horfar, son of Lorfar, from the House of Lormir. He died misteriously three days after the marriage, but she gave birth to his son Haran II during the same year. Ifar II was extremely angry at her for naming her son Haran II, because that would mean she didn't acknowledge him as Ifar II. She said he misunderstood her intentions and that her actual intentions were to name her son after him and since the name Ifar was connected to the crown she named him Haran after Ifar II's birthname. Ifaria remarried in the year 885, she married the nobleman Mirgod, son of Mirgor, who was from the House of Lormir just like her first husband. The end of the Senate In the year 888 the Senate was exposed and among the senators were Mirgod and his father Mirgor. They were both executed. Ifaria too was captured for a short time, until Ifar II exclaimed that it was foolish to think that his own daughter would be an enemy of the state and the crown. Ifaria and her brothers witnessed the murder of their father three weeks after the executions of Dirhelm and Dignar. The murderer, Fírian, was immediately captured. Ifaria was then present at the crowning of her 14-year old brother Ifar III. Rule through Ifar III During her brother's rule everything became different. Nobleman were given increased power based on just their descendency. A few Houses were selected to become High Nobility and would hold all power in the country. These Houses were: The House of Anglar, the House of Aldan, the House of Lormir and the House of Sirian. He also made new laws which made his sister his heir and would allow her to rule as Queen if he would die without children. Ifaria was also given the position of Grand Duchess of Anglaria. It was said that actually Ifaria made all these changes through her great influence over brother. In the year 892 Ifaria remarried, she wanted to marry Firon to gain even more political power but Ifar III refused to let her marry the great-grandson of their father's murderer. So she married Argond, son of Argin instead, he was made Grand Duke of Firia and 1st General of Anglaria shortly after their marriage. It is said that she actually fell in love with him. In the next 7 years their marriage produced four children of which three died young. The last of their children was Gonda, born in the year 899, the only one to survive to the age of 2. During this period in the year 894 Ifar III married Lirfa, daughter of Lirnar of the House of Lormir. In 896 their son was born, Ifar IV. In 902 Igor was made Grand Duke of Orondia and 2nd General of Anglaria. And he became a friend of Ifaria's. Ifaria also counciled Ifar III to invite their uncle Chief Organs to Anglaria. Organs didn't come but he send his son Orgast instead. Orgast was made Grand Duke of South-Wildland and 3rd General of Anglaria. Ifar III also wanted Orgast to be a member of the family so Orgast married Argond's niece Argonia and Igor married Orgast's daughter Orgorza. The next year two children were born Igan, son of Igor and Orgonia, daughter of Orgast. Great Crisis of 906 and Rule In 906 everything went wrong in Anglaria, the food supplies went low, because almost everything went to the dwarves, who gave them juwelry in trade for it. Most of the riches ended up with the royal family or other noblemen, meaning that the people were very poor. Gold became worth less than bread and Fish became worth more than rubies. This meant that the food supplies sent to Ankor, the dwarven city, had to be lessened. Ifar III, decreased the supplies by so much that the dwarves went hungry and attacked Wildland. Orgast, Grand Duke of South-Wildland then supplied them with food and made them march on Anglaria. Because of the famine, in Marduin people were rioting and lead by their Grand Duke Firon they marched on Anglaria as well. In response Ifar III went to meet them on the battlefield, against his sister's council. With him went 2nd General of Anglaria Igor. But Igor was send back with his army to protect the capitol Irgalon. The battle never started since Ifar III was murdered by his lieutenants and his head was offered as a gift to Firon, who had the lieutenants share Ifar's fate for murdering their king. Some lieutenants who had defended Ifar took his body and brought it to Ifaria and Igor at Irgalon. Ifar IV was crowned king immediatly after, but with Ifaria as co-ruler as Souvereign Queen of Anglaria. There was a fast re-organisation of positions. Argond was made King Consort and Marshal of Anglaria. Igor was stripped of all his positions because he fled Anglaria (on order of Ifaria) with Haran II, Gonda and Igan. Orgast who had heard of Ifar III's death send a messenger to Ifaria asking for her forgiveness. She forgave him if he would protect Igor and the children. After two months of rule and assault on the city the walls were breached. Firon's army attacked the palace and the people of Irgalon aided them and so did the garrisson of the city. The last battle was inside the palace, even though Firon had ordered to keep Ifar IV, Ifaria and Argond alive, they were killed in the throne room. They had all fought, but at the end of a hard battle and the death of her husband and nephew, Ifaria went to sit on her throne and stabbed herself with her sword. Nobody dared to get close to her. She was burried in the Ifarian palace at Irgalon in the Ifarian Memorial, next to her brother and her nephew. She was succeeded by Firon. Category:Queens of Anglaria Category:Ruling Queens of Anglaria Category:Anglarians Category:Men Category:Wildmen Category:Ifarian Age related articles